


With Or Without You

by helens78



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character of Color, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suit keeps running off without Tony, and Rhodey looks tired all the time. What's up with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> **A note about story content:** This story contains an alcoholic character who is still in denial about his addiction.

Tony makes it into the undersuit this time, but he thinks maybe it's on backwards--there's no hole for the arc reactor. Fucking Reed Richards and his fucking unstable molecules--when there was a _zipper_ on this thing he never got that wrong.

He comes into the garage just in time to watch the armor taking off on its own. Third time this week it's done that. He glares down the tunnel after it.

"Hey, Jarvis--you're not having an affair with the armor, are you?"

"Of course not, sir."

"Right. Just checking."

Tony strips off the undersuit upstairs and turns on the news. Iron Man's saving a school bus on a train trestle. Imagine that.

~*~

Rhodey looks tired, for which there is absolutely no excuse. Tony was up until almost eight a.m., and you don't see him dragging. Of course, he didn't get out of bed until four, and Rhodey still goes to an office from "0700" until "oh-whatever time they let people leave when they have office jobs". But that doesn't matter; Tony's ready to party.

He picks Rhodey up in the town car--like Rhodey really wanted to walk from the base to the satellite parking lot--and he ignores the crap Rhodey gives him about restricted areas. _Whatever._ It's not like Happy got himself arrested, so what's the big deal?

"No strippers in the car today, huh?" Rhodey asks.

"What? No--did you want some?" That sounds promising; Tony grins. "Who do you want?"

"Huh? Nobody--hey, I'm fine. You want some quiet for a change, that's fine by me."

"Oh, who wants quiet?" Tony smashes the buttons for the mp3 player, and the back of the town car fills with hip-hop, the kind with rap, sampling, and a female singer who moans too much. Rhodey makes a face that he immediately tries to cover; Tony thinks of it as his "what is this crazy-ass white boy _doing_" face, and Tony's life is not complete unless he gets that face out of Rhodey at _least_ once a week. "Now c'mon," he shouts. "Pick a place. Where do you want to be right now? Madrid? Vegas? Say the word."

Rhodey snaps the radio off. "The word is _home_, Tony. You familiar with that one?"

"Sure," Tony says. He slides the privacy panel down. "Happy? Let's go home."

"No, _my_ home, you--Jesus. Forget about it," Rhodey says, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Fine. Your place."

"That's more like it."

~*~

The ideal way to continue this evening would be to fuck Rhodey in a couple dozen positions, but apparently Tony's more tired than he thought; his body just isn't cooperating. Fine, fine, there's always plan B, which is a hot, sloppy blowjob that ends with Tony spitting discreetly onto the floor. Or maybe not so discreetly, if Rhodey's expression is anything to go on, but at least he's not getting out of bed.

"How about me?" Tony asks, sprawling across the bed.

"How about dinner?" Rhodey counteroffers. It's not as good as a blowjob, but Tony figures he can always try again later. He has Jarvis order them sushi, and when the delivery boy gets there, Rhodey picks it up and signs for his tip.

Rhodey doesn't bat an eyelash at the seven different kinds of sake Tony ordered, but he doesn't share, either. "I'll have a beer or something later," he says. Maybe he does; Tony doesn't notice, but when he goes to put the sushi away, the beer count in the fridge is definitely lower than he remembered.

"You tired? I'm tired," Rhodey says. He nudges Tony with his shoulder. "I need a shower and some sleep."

"Shower here. Sleep here," Tony offers. "There's enough room for you."

"You gonna join me?"

"I'd never turn down shower sex."

Rhodey rolls his eyes, but he and Tony end up in the shower together all the same. It feels pretty good, actually; Rhodey washes Tony's hair for him, his back, and when Tony spreads his legs and looks over his shoulder, Rhodey mutters something to himself--"give me strength," Tony thinks--and fucks him long and slow, soapy hands moving all over Tony's chest, stroking his cock and balls.

He still comes first, bastard, but he jerks Tony off afterward. Tony decides not to complain.

After the shower, Rhodey goes to bed. Tony manages to stay next to him for about ten minutes before he's up and headed for the shop; he's had a ton of ideas all day long for ways to improve the armor, but apparently it takes dinner and a shower and a good fuck to settle him down long enough to do something about those ideas.

He uploads the newest version of the HUD software to the armor and goes upstairs to get into an undersuit; he _thinks_ one of them's clean. Rhodey's still sleeping, but he sits up when Tony comes in.

"What's up?" he asks, yawning.

"Me. Just wanted to test something out. Go back to sleep."

"Uh-uh. C'mere."

Rhodey pulls Tony back to bed, and Tony lets him. Rhodey's sleepy enough to let Tony roll him over, and Tony's not above using a little sleep deprivation against his best friend. He goes easy--not so easy Rhodey's going to fall asleep on him, of course, but easy enough that Rhodey purrs like a cat all the way through. Afterwards, Tony's doing some yawning of his own, which makes him think he should catch a nap while Rhodey's still here. The new HUD can wait.

~*~

Tony wakes up alone. Rhodey must have let himself out; he's been doing that more and more often lately. That's all right. Tony's still got stuff to do. He grabs the undersuit out of the closet behind his closet and goes back downstairs.

_This_ time the undersuit's on right, arc reactor showing right through the front. There's a vibration coming from the garage, though, and when he opens the door, there's the fucking armor, leaving without him.

He sighs and strips off the undersuit right where he's standing. The armor better be having a really fucking good time without him, he thinks; when it gets back, he'll sit it down and have a talk with it. For now, there's some leftover sake in the kitchen and leftover sushi in the fridge, and he's hungry all over again.

_-end-_


End file.
